bataversefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman (TV series)
Batman is a NBC television series that premiered on October 10, 2012 and concluded it's sixth season on May 15, 2018, over episodes. The series was renewed for a seventh season on May 9, 2018. Premise Season One Bruce Wayne is an orphaned billionaire who was raised by the family butler, Alfred Pennyworth. However, after deciding to go on a journey to find himself, he leaves for the Middle East. Returning five years later, he discovers many things have changed. Bruce has a new perspective of the city; realizing how filled with crime it is, Bruce decides to become a vigilante to do what the cops won't. However, in his personal life he must deal with friends, lovers, and running his father's multi-billion company. Season Two Four months after the Joker's attack on Gotham City, Bruce is training Jason Todd, a young, inspired, fighter willing to do what it takes to fight for his city. However, when Harleen's condition gets worse, she visits the Joker, transforming into the criminal mastermind, Harley Quinn. Bruce, Selina, and now Jason, face more threats and must team-up with Gordon, Montoya, and new recruit Maggie Sawyer, as more and more threats are revealed. Season Three Bruce, Selina, Dick, Barbara, and Luke meet Ray Palmer, a scientist wishing to buy out Wayne Enterprises to expand his growing Palmer Tech. Montoya becomes friends with widow Dinah Lance, which leads both of them onto a path of vigilantism. Meanwhile, a fresh face in Gotham begins terrorizing the city in the newest way possible: fear. Season Four Bruce, Selina, Dick, Barbara, Luke, Ray, Dinah, and Montoya are shocked when a woman from Bruce's past, Talia, returns to Gotham with her father, Ra's al Ghul, who mentored Bruce in the Middle East for five years. However, Bruce learns a shocking secret they held, Ra's is the leader of an assassin group known as the League of Shadows, and have come to Gotham to make a deal with Bruce: take over as the leader, or they will destroy Gotham. Season Five Bruce, Selina, Dick, Barbara, Luke, Ray, Dinah, and Helena deal with the Holiday killer, a serial murderer who murders someone every holiday. This interrupts Bruce's search for his son, which leads him to the Falcones, a corrupt mob family in Gotham who have mysterious ties to both the Maronis and the Holiday killer. Meanwhile, the Red Hood shows up in Gotham ready to kill anyone who gets in his way. Season Six Bruce, Selina, Dick, Barbara, Luke, Ray, Dinah, Helena are put under pressure when F.B.I. agent joins forces with Sofia to uncover Batman's identity. The search for the mysterious Red Hood continues, making Barbara feel guilty for keeping his secret. Meanwhile, Damian adjusts to Gotham City, while Bruce tries to be a good father. Season Seven With Bruce now in prison, everything has changed. Selina takes care of Damian, while Bruce's defense attorney Tim Drake fights for vigilante rights. Selina, Dick, Barbara, Dinah, Helena, Jason, and Kate meet Julia Pennyworth, Alfred's F.B.I. niece who wants to be a vigilante and has come to Gotham to fight for rights. However, when Slade Wilson, a mercenary with eyes and ears everywhere, takes an interest in Bruce, he must contemplate whether to serve his sentence or become a fugitive. Cast *Nicholas D'Agosto as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Kylie Bunbury as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Chris Wood as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Melissa Benoist as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Ian Somerhalder as Harvey Dent/Two-Face (seasons 1-5) *Yvonne Strahovski as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (seasons 1-2) *Sakina Jaffrey as Leslie Thompkins (season 1; recurring seasons 2-present) *Chad Michael Murray as Thomas Elliot (season 1) *Michelle Rodriguez as Renee Montoya/The Question (seasons 1-4) *Gary Cole as Alfred Pennyworth (seasons 1-3) *John Schneider as Jim Gordon (seasons 1-5) *Allison Mack as Silver St. Cloud (season 1) *Tommy Bastow as Jason Todd/Robin/Red Hood (seasons 2, 5-7) *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Maggie Sawyer (seasons 2-4) *Echo Kellum as Luke Fox/Batwing (seasons 2-6) *Sean Maguire as Arnold Flass (season 3) *Brett Dalton as Ray Palmer/The Atom (seasons 3-6) *Courtney Ford as Dinah Lance/Black Canary (seasons 3-7) *Odette Annable as Talia al Ghul (season 4) *Crystal Reed as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress (seasons 4-7) *Goran Višnjić as Ra's al Ghul (season 4) *Georgina Haig as Gilda Dent (season 5) *Kristin Kreuk as Sofia Falcone (seasons 5-6) *Dominic Purcell as Sal Maroni (season 5) *John Barrowman as Carmine Falcone (season 5) *David Mazouz as Damian Wayne/Robin (seasons 6-7) *Adrianne Palicki as Kate Kane/Batwoman (seasons 6-7) *Justin Hartley as Agent James Bunk (season 6) *Michael Rosenbaum as Tim Drake (season 7) *Meghan Ory as Julia Pennyworth (season 7) *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (season 7) Reception